The present invention improves over the prior art by employing the use of as few as two thrusters and an internal mechanism used to control the pitch from within the shell of the submersible. No ballast system, rudder system, or additional thrusters are required, saving complexity and money while improving reliability. Output shafts through rotary seals or magnetic couplers are minimized to as few as the two essential thrusters, minimizing leak points. The submersible takes on a circular profile while looking at it from the side. A shaft crosses the submersible at the center on the pitch axis that is fixed to the external shell holding the thrusters. From this shaft the framework of the submersible hangs with all of the essential components and any additional weight required gaining the desired buoyancy. A motor such as a servo motor is mounted to the framework and is coupled to a gear, sprocket or pulley that is fixed on the center shaft. When activated the motor rotates the shell of the submersible along with the thrusters to the desired pitch while the internal frame remains low. This system allows the use of conventional low cost components to adjust pitch while remaining safely inside the confines of the submersible. The center of gravity for the submersible does not need to coincide at the same point as the center of buoyancy. However, as with any other submersible, the center of gravity needs to be beneath the center of buoyancy in order to take advantage of equilibrium and the natural righting moment used to remain stable. An additional advantage to this configuration allows a camera and floodlight to be mounted to the center shaft and rotate independently of the body around a center ring window. If the internal frame allows for it, the camera could potentially have an unobstructed 360 degree field of view around the pitch axis.